


Smashers’ Enchiridion

by vhis



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, once upon a midnight dreary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhis/pseuds/vhis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after the rooftop scene when Seiya asks Usagi "Am I not good enough?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smashers’ Enchiridion

_Note to self: never fall in love with her again_...

I laugh. Baka Seiya. You never left the roof since she said...well...she never said anything, did she? The way her smile crept into my soul and those trembling fists made me insane with anger...i should have kept quiet, just for a little while. We leave soon, I have my Princess back, and a safe trip home, in the other corner of the galaxy. Odango free corner of the galaxy. Baka Seiya...this is why you ARE NOT good enough.”

He's still on the roof, still wet all the way to the skin and all he does is laugh a sinister parody of a happiness. Rei and the other girls took Usagi away maybe a few minutes, maybe a few days ago. He doesn't know...or care anymore. He just can't leave that god forsaken roof with his heart still drowning on it's wet concrete. He never picked it up. He doesn't even want to look at it. Maybe she took it...just to keep it warm. The wind creeps all around and with the rain gone, he's exposed: he didn't drown on rain drops, but in his own tears.

“Way to go Seiya...and you call yourself a man. And one fitted for Her, never the less. Way to go, stupid, selfish, hypocritical baka.”

He sits down, his back on the roof railing and head in his hand and thinks about the last thing his eyes saw. And it must be right, because if he's dead, like he feels he is, than the being he just held under his hands must have been an angel. Another crazy smile... and then he caries his body, heavy and dark, to all those places where she is not. And by the way he walks, like counting centimeters, he will be there, no matter where, but without her, a long long time.

“Where the hell have you been? Hey, get the ear plugs out! Seiya!!”

Yaten got a little frightened seeing the dark boy coming into the house even darker. His hair, his blody hands and pale skin were more than just a sign that Seiya got into trouble. The princess saw him too.

“Fighter...” was all she said, biting into her hand delicately with a tear running already down her cheek.

“What the hell...answer already. You think we have nothing to talk about?”

Never apologizing to his brothers, or his princess, he just wanted to go to sleep, officially go to sleep, because his body, mind and soul were there ahead of the rest of him. Hearing Yaten and his annoying screaming, he focused to hear the last words coming from the standing senshi. 

“No, just that I can’t think of anything that I’d be interested in,” he answered and walked passed the two now blinking in surprise without looking back.

_Note to myself: learn again to be selfish, egocentric and rock hard. That woman made you a sissy._

With those word spoken in his hands, he just stood there, on the side of the bed, a little smile, warm smile, Odando smile on his face, looking at the darkness. Shivers run through his skin and in the divine oblivion he was in, he just took it as signs of still living. 

“What do you think about now Odango?...and your skin...your eyes....do you listen his voice on the phone? Put it down, I want to hear your voice too, just let the answering machine say Hello to me...”

In the pitch black room, a small shape makes a heart melting sound of joy- he smiles. Congratulates himself for making the biggest mistake of his life, and living after it to think he did the right thing. He is stupid maybe, and somewhat disregards all ads, but to offer your heart to the woman you ....

“Love....I did it for love. I don't want to just be there, listen to her, take her out, flip the stupid photo in her room face down....I want her to know I do it all to try and deserve her, every day, every second of my now empty, shallow life, I want it to be _me_ in that stupid photo... I love her...Ore ja dame ka, Odango...Am I not good enough to love you?”


End file.
